


Happy Birthday

by cherryeol04



Category: GOT7
Genre: Any Other Tags?, Birthday Theme, F/M, Fluff, Gift for a friend, Happy Birthday May!, I Don't Even Know, JB kinda stupid, how to tag, makes your heart melt, super sweet, sweet boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: “For what?” Her voice cracked, lips trembling and Jesus did she have to be such a baby. He hasn’t even said why he was sorry and she was ready to cry and forgive him. For all she knew, he was calling to apologize for eating the last cookie from the cookie jar. Which, she reminded to check later because if he actually had eaten the cookie, she was going to beat him.“For forgetting about today. I should have remembered, but I didn’t. Happy birthday, beautiful.”In which Jaebum forgets his girlfriend's birthday.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Happy Birthday

She stared at the three ominous dots as they bounced on the screen. Up and down. Up and down. She honestly wondered what Jaebum could have possibly been writing that was taking so long as she silently cursed the creators of the iPhone. Who decided it was a great feature to show when someone was typing. It only brought about anxiety and frustration. 

_ Can’t tonight. Late practice. _

It would very much be a lie if she said her chest didn’t clench as she read those four measly words. Words that had never once been a bother to her, now weighed so heavily on her heart. 

_ That’s okay, what about tomorrow? _

The reply was almost instantaneous and May was glad she didn’t have to stare at those God forsaken dots dancing about for an ungodly amount of time as her grandpa of a boyfriend tried to type a reply on his phone. There were times she truly wondered if he was a one fingered typer or not. 

_ Two variety shows scheduled. Sorry babe. I’ll let you know when I’m free again. _

This was to be expected - normally - but today was different. Today had meaning and May thought for sure that Jaebum would have remembered her birthday. She sent had sent not so subtle hints for over a week. And for the most part he seemed to have picked up on them easily. Maybe she had given him too much credit. 

_ Alright then. If you get time later, you can call me. I’ll be locked away in my room doing homework. _

The final invitation and she prayed to God that he would give her some sort of sign in his response that he remembered. That even if they couldn’t see each other, they could at least talk and he could wish her a happy birthday. 

_ Maybe, not sure if I’ll have time. Good luck with work babe. _

A heavy sigh left her slightly parted lips and May resigned herself to knowing that she was dating a stupid man. A talented but stupid man. Looks like it was going to be another quiet birthday. Locking her phone, May placed it down on the library table she was seated at, eyes moving to scan the pages of her text book to resume her studying, yet the words simply jumbled together as he mind wandered back to her conversation with Jaebum and the way her chest aches just a little more. 

The sun had already set when May finally reached her apartment, darkness greeting her like an old friend. She decided to forgo her usual ritual of turning on and off the lights as she moved through each small room until finally reaching her bed - opting instead to just drag her mentally exhausted body straight into her bedroom. She was thankful she hadn’t stubbed her toes against any objects lurking in the shadows as she finally fell face first into her down comforter, the sweet smell of her laundry detergent filling her senses and oddly relaxing her. 

Static silence filled the air and the stillness was almost enough to lull her asleep had it not been for the sudden vibrations in her pocket. She groaned, reaching down blindly to fish her phone from her pocket. Her fingers glided over the screen as she answered it, Jaebum’s name flashing once more before the screen went black and she held it up to her ear. 

“Hey.” Her voice was soft, a near whisper. 

“Hey, did I wake you?” 

“No.” The answer was quick and short, though she didn’t mean for it to sound like that. There was silence for a moment and May actually pulled her phone away to make sure the call was still connected when Jaebum’s voice flitted through the speaker once more. 

“I’m sorry, May.” The words stuck something inside her that had her heart leaping into her throat, nearly choking her because he really remembered? She couldn’t blame him for forgetting or not having time. He was a successful idol that needed to focus on his career, not her. And yet that still didn’t stop her from feeling lonely and unwanted from time to time. Dating an idol was a struggle, but she would make it work. Even if it meant suffering in silence. 

“For what?” Her voice cracked, lips trembling and Jesus did she have to be such a baby. He hasn’t even said why he was sorry and she was ready to cry and forgive him. For all she knew, he was calling to apologize for eating the last cookie in the cookie jar. Which, she reminded to check later because if he actually had eaten the cookie, she was going to beat him. 

“For forgetting about today. I should have remembered, but I didn’t. Happy birthday, beautiful.”

It was truly amazing how such a simple word could mean so much to her. How it could chase away all the sadness in her heart in an instant. Jaebum has such an effect in her that it should be illegal, yet wouldn’t trade it for anything. It was his own unique talent and she was so grateful that she was blessed enough to have it directed towards her. 

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not, don’t lie. I’m such a jerk. Why are you even dating me?”

“You know, I sometimes ask myself that too.” She laughed at the indignant “hey” Jaebum croaked out before falling into a fit of laughter with her.

“All joking aside, I’m really sorry. There’s still another 3 hours of practice left, but I can come over afterwards, if you’ll have me?” He offered. 

Glancing to the clock on her nightstand, she snorted at the idea of Jaebum coming over at 1am. The man was crazy. “No way. Don’t worry about it. We can meet up some other time.” 

“Are you sure?” Jaebum asked, receiving a hum of assurance in response. “Okay. This weekend I’ll have a lighter schedule. We will spend hours cuddling and eating and watching movies.”

“You had me at cuddling.” May chuckled, a smile spread wide over her lips as she laid in her bed. She was already picturing what the time with Jaebum that weekend and how nice it would be to spend all that time with him. “I can’t wait.”

“Perfect. I’ll text you the times I get off. I’ll bring the food.”

“Sounds like a date.”

“You better believe it.” Jaebum chuckled. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you too. Now, go and get back to practicing. You better have all those moves memorized by this weekend.” She huffed lightly. “You know I’ll find out if you don’t.”

“I know, I know. Get some rest, babe. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Jaebum.” 

“Night babe.” Hanging up, May tossed her phone onto the mattress, knowing full well that she should at least plug it in to start charging. But she couldn’t bring herself to move, her body in a state of euphoria with just the knowledge of knowing that she was going to spend time with Jaebum that weekend and in the end, he didn’t truly forget about her birthday. While she would rather have him here now, with a cake and singing to her, she would take what she could get. Maybe they couldn’t celebrate today, but this weekend would more than make up for it. And with that thought in mind, she found herself drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
